New hope
by Emma-sempai
Summary: The gods have created a child made of all of them many times before, but this time is different. This time there are two children. Annabeth and Percy are preparing for their new child. What will become of the children? Sorry summery sucks. Just read please!
1. Chapter 1

New hope

This is the story of two exceptional children, demigods to be precise, but children nonetheless. Oh! I should introduce myself right? Well my name is Hestia, the Greek goddess of the hearth and peace keeper of my family.

Well it all started about 14 years ago up on Olympus on the Winter Solstice...

~Mount Olympus 3rd person POV~

"Order! Order!" Zeus bellowed as he sat down in his throne of pure gold. Everyone rushed to their respective thrones.

"Lord Zeus?" Hestia asked in her customary quiet voice.

"Yes? What is it you want Hestia?" Zeus asked in a calmer voice as he locked eyes with his elder sister. Her slate-blue eyes always had a calming effect on him.

"It's time to do it once again brother." Hestia said hesitantly as she already knew how he would react to this statement.

"What!?" He asked weakly, "Not again please Hestia not again. All the other times we've done this it's always ended badly."

"I know and I know that you feel like stopping, but we have to. You know we have to until one makes it to the specified age." Hestia replied as she gracefully glided over to her younger brother's side.

"What if this one doesn't make it to the age just like the others?" I don't think that I could deal with that. No after all these failures." Zeus replied as he placed his face in his hands.

"I have the feeling that this one will make it." Hestia replied as she lifted Zeus' head from his hands.

"Well this is the last time I will do this Hestia. You got that?" Zeus replied as he sat up tall once again.

"Thanks brother dearest!" Hestia replied in her quiet voice once again.

"Everyone line up now!" Zeus yelled as he once again resumed the role of head god. All gods and goddesses ran to their spot in line. They had done this many times before so they knew exactly what to do. "Hands out, palms up!" Zeus bellowed as Hestia came by and took off one layer of skin of each god and goddess. They didn't flinch anymore, used to the process after going through it so much.

"Thank you everyone you may go back to your thrones now." Hestia stated as she put the last layer of skin, Zeus', in a small piece of cloth that was used in this ceremony. She tied up the edges and quickly walked out of the room. After Hestia left the meeting carried on with not the slightest hitch.

~ Hestia POV her room ~

I sighed as I placed the small bundle of magic skin on my dresser. Incased in the fabric was a piece of every god and goddess in existence, except for me.

It was now time for the for the hardest part, the separation of my own soul. I always gave the child part of my soul because I couldn't give the child my skin like the others, they had forbidden it. They were soo protective of me just because I won't fight in a war. So they just up and decide that I'm a fragile little girl, when actually I'm the eldest and strongest of all of us. I sat on the floor in the center of my room and began the ritual to give away part of my soul.

"Apó tin kardiá mou díno tin psychí mou, na dimiourgísei mésa mou éna néo on. Pyschí mou gia na sas díno óles mou."(1) I cried as I pulled my own soul in two. It hurt, but knowing that it would become a new person lessened the pain. I placed half of my soul, more then I had ever given before, in the bundle of skin and left my room. I walked to the place where all life began . The skin was already covering the soul so I knew I had to place it in a human soon or it would die before it was even alive. This room contained all the wombs of the world so I walked to the wall of America wombs and placed the small soul in a womb where I knew it would be safe and left the room.

I walked back to the throne room and opened the doors. I was about to walk in when I collapsed on the ground.

A/N: Well that was odd huh.

Here is what the Greek translates to.

(1) By my heart I give my soul, create within me a new being. My soul to you I give my all. - well that's what I means from google translate.

The title is open for change so let me know if you have any ideas. I'll take them in mind.

Please review I need some ideas.

Well...bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ Hades POV~

I heard the doors opening so I turned toward them just in time to see Hestia fall to the ground as she was about to walk in.

"Hestia!" I yelled as I rushed to her side. "Sister are you okay?" I asked her and when she didn't respond I fell to the ground beside her. I felt her neck for a pulse. For two agonizing minuets I felt nothing at all, until I finally felt a very faint heartbeat. At this I sighed, it must have been pretty loud because I felt everyone's eyes on my back.

"What happened? Is Hestia okay Hades? Is she alive?" Zeus asked with soo much emotion in his voice it was pathetic. It took my entire will not to laugh.

"One, I don't know what happened. Two, I'm not sure. And three, yes she's alive but barely." I responded with little emotion in my voice. 'I must be strong for Hestia and set an example for the others, cause if they start to act like Zeus I don't think I'll be able to control my laughter.' I thought to myself after looking at my family's worried faces. "We'll first off we must bring Hestia to her room so she can rest. Second off get back to your jobs. I've got her alright?" I said in a monotone voice as I gently picked Hestia up and walked out of the room. As I entered her room I felt the remainders of the very powerful spell that had taken place in the room only moments ago. She always thought that no one knew what she was doing, but I always knew. I always protected her from the draining effects that the spell has on her by taking them upon my own soul so she would be spared. I had told no one of this for she had wished it to be secret and so it shall be until she wished to tell everyone herself.

"Hestia please wake up soon alright. Zeus is freaking out over this. It's pretty funny maybe I'll get it on video so you can see all the chaos you caused." I told her as I laid her in her bed and covered her up. I walked over to the small couch she had against the far left wall and sat down.

I wasn't leaving until she woke up.

~Hestia POV~

Pain...That's all I could feel, just pain. It felt like I was being ripped in two. My other rituals never felt like this, not even close. So why does this hurt soo much. The pain was so intense that I barely noticed that I was picked up and carried somewhere. I tried to open my eyes, but if I even tried the pain just got worse. So I finally jut decided that I would just be as still as I could, as it eased the pain a bit. As I lied still in my pain filled state I thought about the child I had created. 'Who did I give it to? Was it a boy? Or was it a girl? Who would she/he take after more in appearance? How about personality?' I told myself that once I was free of the pain that I would find out all of this and more about my child as I drifted into a pain induced sleep.

**A/N:So... Ya. Sorry bout the wait I was on vacation to South Dakota! If you're from there I was not stalking you I swear, if not that's cool too! **

** I'll try to get in another chapter by the end of the week but no promises. I'm going to camp for a week on sunday, and my 4 & 8 year old cousins are coming up Thursday so I have to babysit them. So I have a busy week. **

**Remember if you have any suggestions PM me or just review I don't really care, but your suggestions are really helpful. **

**Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

New hope chapter 3

A/N: I know I said I'd be able to write another chapter but, my computer just like blew up. It's smoking and everything. All my files are on there so there goes like 7 chapters. I'm leaving to camp on Sunday so I don't have time to type them back up. I'll replace this with a chapter once I get back from camp. So check regularly.

Nothing left to say but...Bye!


	4. Not a chappie

Not a chappie! I'm soo sorry for not updating guys but my muse has left me! I think that I can muster up the words for continuing one story. So vote on my poll for which story to keep going.

Yup bye!


End file.
